Please, Just Once
by MayuAka
Summary: "Kumohon ... sekali saja, perjuangkan aku." didedikasikan untuk final Challenge MayuAka Day. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


**Kuroko no Basuke** _ **belong to**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _ **Please, just once! Bye**_ **Zokashime**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kumohon ... sekali saja, perjuangkan aku."**_

 **.**

SENJA telah menghilang digantikan sosok malam dengan kerlip cahaya listrik. Mayuzumi Chihiro menguap lebar dan menggeliat merenggangkan otot-otot setelah memastikan pasien terakhirnya lenyap di balik pintu kaca. Berdiri lelah menuju pintu tersebut dan mengganti tulisan " _OPEN_ " menjadi " _CLOSE_ ". Meletakkan stetoskop di tempat biasa, melepas jas putih yang kini menjadi pakaian formalitasnya setiap hari dan digantung rapi. Perlu memanjakan tubuh dengan air hangat sebagai relaksasi.

Handuk melilit di pinggul sampai lutut selepas ke luar dari kamar mandi. Air yang tertinggal mengalir dari rambut menuju otot perut yang terbentuk. Menggosok helaian kelabu untuk mengurangi kadar air yang menetes-netes dan mengambil pakain santai di dalam lemari. Malam ini akan libur sejenak dari pekerjaan yang menyita waktu, bukannya tidak ingin menolong seseorang yang mungkin datang ke tempat prakteknya tetapi sebagai tenaga kesehatan ia pun perlu udara segar.

Maka dari itu, sekarang dirinya ada di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari rumah sewaan sekaligus tempat prakteknya sebagai dokter umum. Memesan makanan untuk memuaskan lambung yang telah mengamuk beberapa menit yang dilengkapi dengan minuman berupa teh hijau pait hangat. Musik mengalun santai dari _sound_ yang terpasang di langit-langit, sembari menunggu pesanan Mayuzumi mengambil majalah yang tersedia di bawah meja.

 **EDISI SPESIAL: PENGUSAHA MUDA AKASHI SEIJUUROU AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH**

Mayuzumi membaca deretan kata yang tercetak besar nan tebal pada bagian _cover_ utama diikuti dengan foto sosok yang dimaksud. Rahang tegas yang menunjukkan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou memang benar-benar putra Akashi Masaomi yang dapat memimpin perusahaan besar terkenal. Tatapan tajam dua manik yang berbeda warna seakan mengatakan 'Aku bisa menaklukan dunia dengan mudah' bersanding dengan seorang putri cantik elegan yang juga berjiwa tegas namun tidak mengurangi aura keibuannya.

"Selamat menikmati."

Mayuzumi kembali kepermukaan sebelum sesuatu menariknya lebih dalam. Meletakkan kembali majalah ke tempat berasal dan mulai fokus pada kudapan di depan netra. Ia menyerudup teh hijaunya sambil menikmati pait yang kini terdeteksi lidah, menelan perlahan hingga hangat terasa di lambung. Tersenyum samar kala mengingat kalimat yang beberapa saat dibaca. _Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu hingga tahu-tahu kauakan menikah, Akashi._

 _Liquid_ dalam gelas kandas sudah tinggal seperempat. Mayuzumi menaruhnya dan menarik piring berisi teriyaki daging dan semangkuk nasi yang mulai mendingin. Membaca doa dan mulai menggerakkan sumpit, ia melahap hidangan dengan nikmat mengabaikan begitu banyaknya pelanggan yang ke luar masuk. Anak-anak yang tidak mau diam dan kakek nenek yang berebut argumen tentang apa yang ingin mereka makan.

Kafe milik insan bernama Kagami Taiga, berdiri persis di pinggir jalan hitam yang sangat mudah ditemukan. Mayuzumi bisa melihat ramainya kendaraan dari bilik kaca bening di sampingnya. Sumpit masih belum lepas dari jemari, teriyaki dikunyah ragu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, gelisah tidak terkendali yang menyebabkan makanan menjadi hambar. Mayuzumi menyudahi, mendorong sisa kunyahan dengan teh hijau yang tersisa pun rasanya lebih pahit.

Bukan karena tahu jika Akashi akan menikah tapi ... ssstttttttttttttcckittttttttpraiiiiii! Mayuzumi lupa bernapas ketika tubuhnya nyaris tertabrak mobil yang baru saja menerobos masuk dan meyapu bersih meja makannya. Meski begitu punggung tangan sedikit terluka sebab terkena pecahan kaca.

Setelah seluruhnya tercerna, pelanggan yang berada di dalam langsung menghentikan makan dan mulai gaduh memastikan keluarganya tidak ada yang terluka terutama anak-anak. _Security_ berlarian menuju mobil hitam dan menindaklanjuti gerangan yang berada di dalam. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa dalam insiden yang terbilang mengerikan.

Kagami datang dalam keramaian karena langsung mendapat laporan dari bawahan. Ia meminta maaf kepada pelanggan atas kejadian yang tiba-tiba dan meminta dengan sangat supaya mereka segera pulang dengan menjanjikan akan mengembalikan semua uang pelanggan dalam tempo dua hari. Kagami bersyukur atas perhatian dan pengertian para pelanggannya yang satu per satu mulai meninggalkan tempat.

Mayuzumi tidak akan meminta ganti rugi hanya karena makanan masih tersisa. Bagaimanapun semua bukan kesalahan kafe melainkan pengemudi yang tidak hati-hati, juga hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Tidak tahu betapa ruginya biaya yang dikeluarkan semasa kuliah kedokteran jika sekarang harus mati. Menuruti perintah pemilik kafe, Mayuzumi melangkah, akan tetapi entitas yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil mengalihkan atensinya.

"Akashi," sigap saat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal oleng. Mayuzumi berhasil menangkap tuan yang memiliki julukan 'pengusaha muda' seketika itu Akashi memuntahkan seluruh isi perut ke lantai sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. "Kau mabuk, sialan," Mayuzumi bergumam, aroma muntahan Akashi menjawab segalanya.

"Bukankah dia putra Akashi Masaomi yang akan menikah itu?" tanya Kagami pada semua yang masih berada di sana.

"Sepertinya, iya."

Kagami mengangguk, "Pertama kita bawa dulu ke rumah sakit terdekat."

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," ucap Mayuzumi spontan hingga seisi ruangan langsung menatap.

Menghela napas samar sembari menahan berat Akashi. "Aku seorang dokter dan membuka praktek beberapa meter dari sini. Kalian tidak usah khawatir dia akan melarikan diri karena aku mengenalnya dan kalian tahu dia putranya siapa. Besok siang hubungi saja nomor ini," merogoh saku dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," respon Kagami sembari menerima kartu nama tersebut. "Tapi bagaimana kau membawanya, perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak." Mayuzumi memindahkan Akashi yang terkulai lemah ke punggungnya dan menggendong sempurna, tidak peduli berapa pasang mata yang mulai memperhatikan apalagi ini waktu di mana semua para manusia pulang setelah bekerja. Berjalan tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, bohong kalau ia tidak merasa khawatir.

Setiba di ruang medis, Mayuzumi menyingkirkan bantal di atas ranjang pasien dan membaringkan Akashi dengan kepala dimiringkan. Membuka cepat dasi yang mencekik leher, melepas beberapa kancing bagian atas kemeja Akashi, dan melonggarkan sabuk yang menjerat celana supaya aliran darah tak terganggu. Peralatan diagnosa disiapkan untuk mengetahui kemungkinan-kemungkinan tertentu seperti stetoskop, ekokardiogram, elektroensefalografi, alat periksa darah, dan lain sebagainya dikarenakan Akashi belum sadar juga setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

Mayuzumi menghela saat mengetahui Akashi terkena anemia yang disebabkan oleh kekurangan zat besi dan vitamin. Stres ditambah minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tinggi menjadi faktor utama terjadinya pingsan karena tidak cukupnya suplai oksigen ke otak sebab berkurangnya aliran darah.

Wajah pucat dan bibir kering dipandangi dengan seksama, Mayuzumi bersyukur tidak ada luka serius. Menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Akashi seraya memukul ringan pundaknya yang masih pegal setelah menggendong massa seberat 67 kg. Menunggu Akashi tersadar Mayuzumi enyah dari ruang medis untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bermanfaat.

.

Kelereng indah beda warna perlahan-lahan dapat menangkap jelas seluruh isi ruangan di mana ia terbaring. Kepala sakit dan seluruh tubuh lemas adalah yang pertama dirasa. Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sampai-sampai ia berada di ruangan serba putih yang begitu bau obat-obatan.

"Sudah sadar?"

Iris Akashi melebar ketika seseorang muncul dari balik pintu di samping, ia sangat mengenali suara dan seluruh yang melekat pada wujud yang kini mendekat dan membawakan senampan makanan.

"Chihiro," katanya lemah. "Aku pingsan lama?"

"Dua jam."

Mayuzumi meletakkan nampan di meja, lalu mengangkat kepala Akashi lembut dan menaruh sebuah bantal. Ia menaikkan ranjang, mengubah posisi Akashi menjadi bersandar. Memberikan segelas air putih, "minumlah," perintahnya.

Akashi menerima tanpa banyak bertanya, ia menghabiskan setengah dari total volume air di gelas dan memberikannya lagi pada Mayuzumi yang masih setia berdiri di depannya.

Selanjutnya Mayuzumi meletakkan nampan dipangkuan Akashi. "Habiskan. Limabelas menit setelah makan, minum obatnya."

Akashi memang salah fokus pada sesuatu yang tersisih dipinggir nampan. Beberapa obat mengantri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut tetapi antensinya kembali bergulir ke arah Mayuzumi yang akan pergi. "Kau mau ke mana? Bisakah temani aku di sini," pintanya.

"Maksudmu aku harus berak di sini."

Akashi _speechless_ yang mengiringi Mayuzumi enyah. "Kau memang tidak berubah," gumamnya, menatap makanan yang terhidang dengan kebul yang menyeruak masuk dalam penciuman. Ia menyendok sup hangat dalam mangkuk dan menyantapnya lapar, menyumpiti nasi putih pulen dan mengunyah _excited_.

Meski begitu Akashi tak sanggup meghabiskan seluruhnya karena Mayuzumi menghidangkan terlalu banyak, cukup untuk makan tiga orang. Sesuai dengan perintah, ia harus menunggu limabelas menit dahulu sebelum menelan obat. Selimut dibuang, dirinya turun dari ranjang dan menaruh nampan ke meja. Lemas berangsur hilang, Akashi mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Ditengok sekeliling ruang medis yang tidak terlalu besar dan menyeringai ketika melihat _name_ _tag_ di meja konseling bertengger indah dengan tulisan dr. Chihiro Mayuzumi.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh."

Akashi tertawa, "Akhirnya kau jadi dokter, ya, Chihiro."

"Memang kaukira setelah kuliah kedokteran aku jadi pilot."

Akashi mendecih dan memicing pada Mayuzumi sebelum akhirnya membuka bungkusan obat dan menelan dengan dorongan air putih, kembali duduk di ranjang seraya memijat kepalanya yang agak berdenyut.

"Jangan mabuk lagi, kau hampir menewaskan banyak orang, termasuk aku," Mayuzumi mendaratkan bokong di kursi empuk.

"Aku mengingat itu," ucap Akashi. "Bahkan, aku sempat menatapmu sebelum semuanya gelap."

"Kau anemia," Mayuzumi kembali ke inti. "Kekurangan zat besi dan vitamin, bagaimana bisa? Pola makanmu berubah? Jangan terlalu stres," tuturnya seperti pada pasien biasa hanya bedanya diikuti embel-embel kekhawatiran.

"Salah siapa memangnya?"

"Mana kutahu."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seolah sedang melepas rindu karena lama tidak bersua. Mengingat kembali delapan bulan yang lalu ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk saling pergi dan tak saling menjaga hati. Menghempaskan begitu saja kenangan yang sudah diukir kurang lebih lima tahun hanya dengan masalah spele tanpa arti.

"Kau membiarkanku pergi begitu saja," Akashi memecah keheningan tanpa memutus kontak. Melayangkan kata penuh tuduh dan ungkapan yang ingin dibuka lebar.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk terus bersamaku kalau dia memang tidak ingin," Mayuzumi menanggapi, ia memang tidak tahu kenapa dulu Akashi tiba-tiba mengajak untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Tidak pernah bertanya alasan, tidak pernah mencegah, hanya menjawab 'kalau memang keputusanmu, silahkan'.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengatasnamakan cinta. Hanya ingin tahu seberapa pentingnya aku untukmu," dari nada rendah menuju sedikit tinggi. Akashi ingin Mayuzumi tahu kalau dirinya meminta putus hanya untuk menguji.

"Perasaanku bukan digunakan untuk melayani tes murahan semacam itu. Tidak kau uji pun, aku mencintaimu bahkan hingga saat ini," tak paham untuk apa Akashi melakukannya, kalau Akashi bilang untuk mengetahui seberapa penting dia untuknya, jadi bagaimana tentang perasaan yang terlanjur sakit karena secara tidak langsung Akashi tak mempercayainya.

"Chihiro, maksud–"

"Kalau aku harus mengemis cinta hanya untuk membuatmu kembali, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Hubungan kita dulu sudah jauh, tapi kau datang dengan tes yang tak masuk dalam pikiran, kaukira aku main-main denganmu," mendesis, sepertinya terlalu banyak omong.

Akashi termenung. Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang, mempunyai pekerjaan masing-masing untuk menunjang peran dalam menjalankan masa depan. Setelah Mayuzumi menjelaskan panjang lebar ada rasa sesal dalam hati, tapi itu sudah terjadi. Akashi pun tak mengerti mengapa harus memainkan drama, menguji seberapa cinta Mayuzumi terhadapnya. Sikapnya memang terkadang berubah menjadi kekanakan kalau sudah menyangkut Mayuzumi, ia juga berubah manja, emosi, tertawa, semua ekspresi dilakukan ketika bersama Mayuzumi yang tidak akan bisa ia lakukan kepada siapa pun.

Kenyataan selama kurang lebih delapan bulan, Akashi merasa tersiksa oleh perasaan yang begitu membuat bingung. Ingin mengajak Mayuzumi kembali namun sedari awal yang memulai adalah dirinya, membiarkan Mayuzumi mencari orang lain setengah mati ia tidak rela. Julukan pengusaha muda yang menggerogoti muak sebab harus bekerja keras memberikan yang terbaik dan tuntutan pernikahan dengan putri dari sahabat sang ayah. Akashi stres atau hampir gila penyebab semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Mayuzumi memijat pangkal hidung, mendekati Akashi yang semakin terlihat pucat. Menyodorkan sebuah ponsel, "telpon keluarga untuk menjemput, kurasa tadi ponselmu tertinggal di mobil."

Akashi mendongak melihat bentuk wajah Mayuzumi dengan jelas. Jakun, rahang, telinga, mata, bibir, segalanya yang membuat rindu. Mayuzumi melakukan hal sama, ponsel yang disodorkan kembali dikantongi. Mengangkat kedua telapak tangan dan menangkupkan di kedua telinga Akashi, menutup mata dan menyambar bibir pucat pecah-pecah. Mayuzumi hanya mencium hangat nan dalam tanpa lumatan. Biasanya jika menyangkut Akashi 80% nafsu dan 20% cinta tetapi kali ini 99% cinta bahkan mata sebelah kanannya sampai meneteskan air mata.

Akashi memeluk tubuh yang begitu dekat di hadapan sembari merasakan bibir Mayuzumi yang tenggelam dalam bibirnya. Merinding ketika ada sesuatu menetesi pipi, ia tidak sanggup membuka mata. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kuku terasa menancap, ia akan keluarkan rasa rindu yang selama ini dipendam. Akan peluk Mayuzumi seerat-eratnya sampai ia tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, hanya napas dan detak jantung mereka. Merasakan jemari Mayuzumi menelusup helaian rambutnya.

Dua menit berlalu tautan terpisah. Mayuzumi menarik napas keras sembari menutupi kedua mata dengan beberapa jari. Rasa terbakar membuat bola abunya perih.

"Chihiro?"

"Itu hadiah pernikahanmu ... dariku," katanya, tersenyum ketidakrelaan.

Akashi menahan netra yang sudah mulai merembas, meremat lengan Mayuzumi kuat. "Kumohon ... sekali ini saja," menggigit bibir bawah. "Perjuangkan aku. Jangan biarkan aku menikahi wanita itu. Jujur, aku lelah berjuang sendirian sedangkan kau tidak peduli. Kalau mau, sudah menikahinya setelah kita putus, namun aku memperjuangkanmu di hadapan Masaomi," berhenti sesaat, menegadah supaya tak ada air yang tumpah, "...karena, KARENA AKU TAK INGIN KEHILANGANMU, SIALAN!" Akashi berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, meremas daging lengan bawah Mayuzumi hingga empunya meringis. "Kumohon," lirih seperti berbisik, Akashi menghampus cairan yang sedikit lagi jatuh.

Mayuzumi menarik leher Akashi dan menenggelamkan ke dada bidangnya. Mengulas rambut merah itu serta mengizinkan Akashi untuk melampiaskan segala keluh kesah dan penderitaan selama ia tidak berada di sampingnya. Tumbuh dewasa atau pun sudah menjadi berumur tidak membatasi sentimental seseorang. Kadang kala yang membuat kuat adalah sisi lemah yang kita miliki.

Mayuzumi mungkin berlebihan menganggap tes Akashi sebagai main-main belaka, tanpa tahu di belakang dia berjuang babak belur dibandingkan dirinya yang tak melakukan langkah sejauh 1 mm pun. "Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk tidak membuat sesuatu yang akan menyakiti dirimu."

"Jangan biarkan aku menikahinya," lagi Akashi berkata dalam dekapan.

"Iya, maka sehatlah supaya hari itu bisa kita gantikan."

Bibir saling bertautan kembali, Mayuzumi membuka pakaian Akashi dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia seorang dokter tentu tahu obat apa yang mujarab untuk sakit seorang Akashi.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Maafkeun kalau alurnya kecepetan soalnya bagi waktu T_T**

 **Sebelumnya terima kasih atas segala partisipasi dalam bentuk apa pun untuk ikut merayakan MayuAka Day 2018 selama sebulan yang akhirnya sampai di penghujung. Maaf saya excited mengajak kalian, tetapi saya hanya bisa mempersembahkan 4 fanfiction, pasti tahu alasannya, kan, hehe.**

 **Cerita kalian menjadi asupan terbesar, pokoknya sangat sangat terima kasih. Terharu MayuAka Day tahun ini banyak yang peduli karena saya sangat sayang mereka berdua. Meski hari ini berakhir, diharapkan jangan putus memberikan asupan sebab setiap hari adalah MayuAka wkwkwk.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **MayuAka-Zoka**


End file.
